While the dream of a “paperless” office has been around for years, various forms of tangible cut sheet media continue to be used in significant quantities due to their versatile and permanent nature, such as paper, Mylar, plastic, photo paper, and the like. Some example cut sheet media devices include but are not limited to, printers, scanners, faxes, and copiers. However, hard copy media quality expectations continue to increase in this age of digital media. At the same time, prices for cut sheet media creation devices are being driven downward. This price decline is due to digital media's inherent ability to be re-used despite its transient nature, thus reducing some demand for cut sheet media output. As a result, both business and consumers are expecting that their cut sheet media devices be affordable and produce results with the same high quality as their digital media devices.